


Something's Wrong

by allisonwonderland8



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Ending, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Cheating, One-Sided Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Past Rape/Non-con, Sad Ending, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonwonderland8/pseuds/allisonwonderland8
Summary: Lance knows something is off about Lotor. He has to be up to something.Things get even weirder when Lotor holds a celebratory "dinner party"Maybe this dinner will reveal Lotor's true intentions.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Something's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is Non-Con, and attempted rape. Look at all the tags before reading.

A tentative friendship was formed between the Paladins of Voltron and Prince Lotor, in pursuit of dethroning Zarkon. That meant Lotor shared living quarters with the Paladins, seeing as though he is now a fugitive. Still, it didn't make things any easier. 

Lance just knew something was off about him. The suggestive tones and those amethyst eyes flashing something dangerous. Lance just couldn't put his finger on it. Lotor had to be up to something. Had to have some ulterior motive. 

Whenever Lance brought it up to the others, he got pushed aside and dismissed. 

Shiro would say, "He's bringing us closer as a team. A worthy leader."

Hunk would say, "He seems like a progressive guy. I believe in his efforts." 

That stung. 

Hunk was his best friend. 

Well... supposed to be.

Ever since Lotor arrived, everyone's been fawning over him. Even Keith seems to be oblivious of Lotor's true nature. 

That hurts worse. 

How could Lance's own boyfriend not believe him?

Or at least listen to him? 

Whenever Lance tells him he has a bad feeling about Lotor, Keith brushes him off, saying, "Lance, Allura knows what she's doing. Can you just have faith in your team for once?" 

Before the evening even begins, Lance's stomach is lurching.

Lotor has requested to host a dinner party in celebration of their last won battle against Zarkon. Of course, the others are overjoyed.

Especially Allura. 

She says everyone should get dressed elegantly for the "dinner party". 

So, here Lance is trying to figure out how to tie a tie in the front of his mirror. He whines, messing up for the fourth time.  
He has half a mind to throw it across the room and never touch it again. 

Who needs to get dressed up in space?

He's wearing a navy tuxedo that the mice made for him.

He still has no idea how the mice manage to make clothes. 

He's chosen not to question things anymore. 

Right as he's about to give up on the tie, his door slides open. He whirls around, locking eyes with Keith. He sighs in relief, giving a tired smile.

Keith flashes a small smile and shuffles over.

When he notices Lance's hands clenched around the tie, he lets out a small chuckle and untangles it carefully, saying, "Here, let me help." 

Lance watches in the mirror as Keith's hands come up to his neck, gently brushing the tender skin. With nimble fingers, Keith works quiet and precise. 

When he's done, he smiles at Lance through the mirror and says softly, "You look handsome, sharpshooter." 

Lance lets out a small chuckle and turns towards Keith, looking him up and down.

He's wearing a simple black suit open with a white undershirt and matching black dress pants.

Lance smirks.

"You do as well, samurai. Absolutely stunning." 

A blush crawls up Keith's face.

He shakes his head and says, "We should head down soon. Don't want the others to be waiting on us." 

Lance's frowns, mumbling under his breath, "I don't mind making Lotor wait." 

Keith's face falls.

He runs his hand through his raven hair and huffs.

In an exasperated voice, he says, "Lance, you have to let this go. Lotor is trying to help us. Why else would he hold this dinner parry and celebrate with us?" 

Lance groans, eyes downcast. 

"I don't know," he whispers quietly, looking down his hands.

"I just can't shake the feeling that something awful is going to happen." 

Keith grasps Lance's hands, causing him to meet his gaze. 

"I'll be right here with you. So will, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, Allura and Shiro. Even if Lotor is up to something, we'll stop him. We're Paladins of Voltron. Defenders of the universe."

Lance bites his lip, before offering a small smile and nodding his head. 

"Yeah. You're probably right."

Keith laughs. 

"Always."

Together, they walk down to the dining room. The others are already seated, dressed in their best clothes. 

Lotor is sat at the head of the table in royal purple robes. Allura is seated on Lotor's right, staring at him, mesmerized. They're all laughing and chatting, until Lotor locks eyes with Lance.

A shiver runs up Lance's spine.

Lotor's lips curl into a loose smile. 

"Ah, the blue and red paladin have arrived. Now, dinner can commence."

Lotor motions Lance over to the empty seat next to him. 

Lance sits down watching longingly as Keith sits next to Hunk at the opposite end. 

Lotor clears his throat, signaling the food to be brought out. 

The night is filled with laughter and discussion of Hunk's mouthwatering cooking. All the while, Lotor is stealing glances at Lance, an unsettling smile on his face. 

Only when he's licking his lips purposefully slow, does Lance stand up. 

"'S'cuse me. I need to go to the restroom." 

Allura waves her hand carelessly, signaling his dismissal.

Keith's eyebrow quirks as Lance walks hurriedly out of the room. 

Just as he's about to stand up and go after Lance, Lotor clears his throat and stands up, abruptly. "I fear I may have unconsciously upset the blue paladin." 

Pidge snorts and shakes her head.

"Nah, Lance is always like that. Paranoid and skitzy. He once thought the Galra infiltrated the palace in the middle of the night. It was only Hunk making a late night snack."

The others chuckle, Lotor joining in. 

Afterwards, Lotor shakes his head and says smoothly, "Still, I must make things right. I shall go find him and apologize for any misunderstandings." 

Keith frowns and says, "You don't need to. I can-"

Lotor shakes his head, cutting him off. 

"Nonsense. You mustn't always clean up your boyfriend's messes. Sit down. Have a drink. I shall go after the blue paladin." 

Keith frowns, but nods, sitting back down. 

As Lotor exits the room, Allura whispers to Hunk, "Lotor is so charming and chivalrous."

Keith rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

Meanwhile, Lance rushes to his room, sighing as he falls back against the closed door. 

He takes in deep breaths of air, trying to calm down.

For some reason, his hand won't stop trembling. 

His stomach lurches as he hears footsteps clicking down the hallway towards his room. 

Part of him hates how his mind instantly supplies him with, "Keith is here. He's come for me." 

Still, he steps away from the foor and whips himself around. 

The door slides open, revealing none other than Lotor. 

Of course it is.

Lance's heart rate picks up as Lotor looms over him. And Lance is really tall. 

Must be Galran genetics or something.

Lotor's smile becomes toothy as the door slides shut behind him. 

Lance tenses, back tightening defensively. 

Lotor crosses his arms behind his back and stalks forward.

Lance steps back several steps.

Lance gulps as Lotor continues advancing, eyes flickering back and forth. 

"W-Why are you here?"

He curses himself for stuttering.

Lotor's smile turns into a smirk. 

"Hmm. The other paladins are quite dismissive of you, aren't they?" 

Lance's eyes widen. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

Lotor lets out a low chuckle and says mockingly, "Ooh. Defensive, aren't we? But to answer your question, it is simply an observation I've made during my stay here." 

Lance rolls his eyes, but his wavering voice gives himself away.

"What-what do you want?" 

Lotor steps forward and leans down. 

Lance's eyes widen in shock as Lotor whispers hotly in his ear, "You." and proceeds to lick the shell of his lobe. 

A look of terror crosses Lance's face. 

He leans back to run away, but Lotor's hand snakes around and clutches it with a bruising grip. 

His nails cut deep into Lance's skin, drawing blood.

Lance hisses from the pain. He attempts to wrench himself free, only resulting in Lotor's grip tightening. 

"Don't pretend to be scared, Lance. I know you want me. Everybody does." 

Lance shivers when Lotor purrs out his name. 

"St-Stop. Let go of me."

Lotor's free hand crawls up the side of Lance, until he's cupping his cheek in mocking affection. 

"So beautiful, " he murmurs, before surging forward into a searing kiss.

"Umph!"

Lance groans against Lotor's mouth. 

Lotor does all the work, biting and sucking Lance lips until they're cherry red and bruising. 

He pulls apart minutes later, watching in amusement as Lance gasps for air, face flushed a bright red. 

Another gasp echoes across the room, drawing both Lance's and Lotor's attention. 

Lance can see Keith's trembling form in the frame of the door. 

He watches Keith's hand clench and unclench several times.

His face stricken with pain. 

"Keith," Lance breathes out, helplessly. 

He watches as Keith runs away, wordlessly.

His shoes squeaking under the marble floor being the only thing heard. 

Lotor suddenly lets Lance go, watching as he falls to his knees. 

A look of mock pity crosses his face. 

"Aw, it's such a shame the red paladin ruined our little moment. I so would've enjoyed going further. No matter, I'll get another opportunity soon enough." 

Lance watches numbly as Lotor walks towards the door. 

When he's in the frame, he turns around towards Lance. 

His lips curl into a sharp smirk as he says, 'Until next time, Lance." 

The door closes swiftly behind him, leaving Lance on the floor in a shroud of darkness.


End file.
